Revient of the Past Abnormal
by Novaglare
Summary: The Overworld is withering away, and only Team Crafted can save it. Only thing, Team Crafted is dying too. A slip of the curing spell causes the team to become corrupt, and a band of unlikely heroes has to save the land. Rated T for cursing and gore. Some Merome and Skylox content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright! Here is the full first chapter! As I said before in the OC submission, I am not going to update the story frequently, but I'll try to update as frequently as I can. I will be trying to make the story the length of an actual book, which is 15-25 chapters. Each chapter's goal will be about 2-5 pages or more. I also note that I am accepting OCs at any time! I will say when OC submission is closed. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The purple essence of the portal drifted around me as I teleported to the End. Once I was out, I tripped on a piece of endstone and fell with a small "oof". Once I got up and dusted my robes my eyes immediately met with a pair of glowing purple ones. <em>Enderman... Dammit. <em>The Enderman teleported in front of me, making angry grunting noises. It hit me in the stomach and as I reeled forwards, it teleported behind me and knocked me out. Before I fell unconscious I thought, "_Should've brought health and regen potions...dammit._"

"Urghh..." Scratching my head, I looked at my surroundings. The room had light purple walls on two opposing walls, while the other two were a much darker purple. Scratched all over the walls were various runes in different inks. _Oh...these are ancient runes! I wonder if they will actually activate..._The mixed endstone and obsidian floor had a dark gray carpet with a red creeper face on it that nearly covered the entire area of the floor. It looked fluffy. I got up from the somewhat soft bed I was lying on. _I wonder how long I was unconscious..._

There was a slight sound of footsteps and the obsidian door clicked open. A girl...no...a dragon?...a hybrid. A hybrid girl walked in. She had mid back length dark pinkish-red hair with dark indigo and dark purple with random silver streaks in her hair, and it was slightly curly. She had a large fringed bang over right eye. Her pale blue eyes were set into her pale face. set in a pale face. She wore a metallic black headset..._aha...a lot like Ty's! _Layered on top of that was a black beanie with dark gray badges, one with a red creeper face and one with enderman eyes on them.

Around her neck was a black choker with a small, silver star charm dangling from the center with a short chain. _Wait...I've seen that before! It was in a book...a book by...Ninevah Caelum! Ty had it with him when we first met!...I think it was called..."Majora's Legend"?_ **(A/N: reference to my first story, Majora's Legend, a Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask fanfic)**Her torso was clothed with a slightly oversized dark purple sweater, but underneath the sleeves you could see black fishnet fingerless gloves. She wore dark denim shorts with black leggings layered beneath them. For shoes, she wore silver knee high converse boots with lilac laces.

From the look of her outfit, the color palette was very similar to Ninevah Caelum's...just...more...bold. Her Now that I think about it...she does kinda look like the picture of Ninevah… She had majestic dragon wings that curled around to the front of her small frame like extra arms. The membranes between the dark purple frame was a tie dye mixure of dark purple and dark reddish pink. The backside to her wings were a very dark purple with scattered silver scales. The silver scales gave the illusion of the night sky, as if you can see it in her wings. On the top of her head were a pair of twisted dark purple dragon horns, tipped with silver. They were about 2 inches long and they curled around slightly to the front. "Uhh...hey...you alright there?" The girl snapped me out of my thoughts, and I winced both in pain and in surprise.

"Hm...Oh yeah I'm fine…" I looked at her, worried, concerned.

"You were out for a bit. I'm sorry about Xensor. He's been on edge for the past few weeks. No clue why...Oh! And I'm Nova, but I'm also known as Ninevah Caelum." She shifted her weight from her left foot to her right foot and fumbled with the ends of her sweater sleeves.

What?! Wow! Totally called it! This is one of the best fictional writers in Minecraftia! I can't believe this is really her! She looks completely different from her picture in the book though. "...Nova...may I ask why you look different in the inner cover of your books?...Oh! Um..sorry if that was a bit sudden!" I tried not to sound too strange, but I could hardly contain my excitement.

"Formal wear. I was required to wear that. I know, it's not what I look like. Trust me, I hate wearing that shit." Her dragon ears, which weren't really visible against her equally dark hair, perked up as she talked. Guessing from dragon body language that I read about from the scroll, "_Dragon's Physical Body Language: Nether, Ender and Aether", _she was becoming content. The tip of her tail also began to curl inwards.

"Ah, I see. It was a nice ensemble, though." I tried complementing her. It seemed to work.

"Too weird...anyway, why are you here in the End?"

"I need to get some endstone dust, well a lot of it. I also need to get ender essence."

"What are those for?"

"Wait...you don't know? I mean...I know you stay here in the End most of the time...but...I'm sorry if this is rude but...shouldn't you know?" I could feel my face and the tips of my ears start to burn slightly. I probably shouldn't have said that.

"For some reason...about...uhh...a week ago, my magic stopped working. I can't connect to the Overworld. Why? Is there something wrong over there?"

"Everything is dying...Plants. People. Mobs. Ores. Even stars. One day, a birch tree's leaves would fall to the ground, wither up... and die. A creeper could be stalking a player, then explode mid step. Maybe a player would be mining a diamond ore, but only to see it's shine fade away and die. Around midday two people could be searching for supplies but end up coughing and wheezing, most likely dead. At night, a star would flicker. The last of its light fading, then with a small spark...disappear forever...Only Team Crafted is strong enough to stop the withering, but they were dying too. Hundreds of things were dying everyday. Things are pretty dour."

"...super poetic...AH! IDEA!...anyway, so that's what's happening? The Overworld is withering away? Do you guys know how to solve this?"

"Sadly, no. Anyway, I need to get these ingredients for a spell I need to perform. Really only I can do it. It's called the Morstexere, or Death Weave."

"Alright! So you said you need endstone dust and ender essence, right? I think I may be able to get the endstone dust for you!"

"Oh, thank you. Um...and Nova, we need an ender spirit nearby to perform the Morstexere. All the ender spirits in the Overworld are too nervous and panicky to lend some energy. The Morstexere requires at least one ender spirit to work. Sorry for the short notice."

"It's ok, I can do it! Alright then, I can get one enderman to give you your ender essence." She nodded and gave me a friendly smile.

"Ok...where do I go?" I walked over to the door and placed my hand on the cold iron handle, ready to walk out. Nova pulled out a piece of tattered parchment and scribbled a brief message of some sort on it then handed it to me.

"You walk down the corridor, then turn left. Once in the main hallway, go left again and down the stairs. Look for the enderman with a tarnished iron helmet and hand him this parchment." I took the paper from her gloved hands and quickly looked over it. Written in disorderly handwriting, Nova's note said, "If a robed person comes and asks you for something, allow them to do their work."

"Ok, thanks Nova." Turning the cold knob, I started out into the corridor.

"Oh...um...if I may ask, what's your name?" I stopped mid step and looked back at Nova.

"...it's Seto."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh! Yes! It's everyone's favorite purple mage! (maybe not everyone's, but hey) Thank you all so much for reading! Just a reminder, I am accepting OCs at any time, so feel free to leave a review using the OC form from my OC submission! You don't need to use the first one, just use the second one! One more thing, should I call the reviewers/followers "galaxies", "stars", or something else? Thank you for reading!**

**~Nova**


	2. Authors Note

_**I am so sorry guys! I cannot update the story until after February 10th. I have to write an essay for my honors English class! It's really complicated, so I don't have a chance to write the story. I still have to read my book that's required for the class as well...and...because I am writing this story, I'm only on the 2nd chapter...so I need to catch up! I am so sorry for the hold up on the chapters and I will try writing as fast as I can! **_

_**~Nova**_


	3. Author's Note and Quote Previews

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm still writing the prologue, and I'm so sorry. IM HONESTLY NOT EVEN DONE WITH MY REPORT FOR ENGLISH. OR THE PAPER. It's so hard to finish! Arghhh! Writing argumentive essays are not my strong suit, fictional narratives are. So anyway, I don't have a filler chapter written...I was gathering words to use in my writing so I wrote some random quotes I might be using later on in the story. Anyway, here they are!**_

* * *

><p>"He threw a harsh, misanthropic glare at Nova."<p>

"'Stop being so morose.'"

"'What is that horrible, odious smell?!'"

"'You fucking dolt.'"

"Jerome spit out the insipid cooked fish with disgust."

"Seto brushed aside his askew brown hair, squinting at the runes."

"The whorls of blazing smoke rose in the sky, sizzling with extreme heat and light."

"Skybrine kept talking incessantly and blinked his glowing yellow eyes tiredly."

"The recruit squirmed in the taut, coarse rope tied around his torso."

"'This spell was completely contrived by Herobrine! It wasn't a mistake!' Nova yelled with a loud, exasperated voice."

"Nova genially opened her wings and bowed."

"She melodramatically put her hand over her forehead and fell backwards in a fainting motion."

"The SkyArmy base had several golden blocks lining columns and the ceiling, greatly expressing the opulence of the Army."

"'You were dancing on the razor's edge between life and death...' Nova said dreamily. '...sorry, got carried away...' She added while rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly."

"'There is something like the gleam of a gem dwelling in your hearts!' Nova smiled then frowned, 'got carried away again...' "

"'The hybrid should not be fraternizing him, for he is corrupt.' Sol said robotically."

"Her natal home was of the End."

"Team Crafted radiated a queer sense of spiteful evil."

"Herobrine was a reprobate with very iniquitous actions against the Overworld."

"The floor had a parquet style with golden blocks of various styles set into it."

"'We will have to put you in...penal reform! Aha...you need to learn how to behave correctly, no? Ahah...hmmm…' Herobrine mused."

"She drank the cup of tea and the dregs of it from the last pot."

"Herobrine had lots of arbitrary despotism."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So anyway, I know it's not much and I'm so sorry I haven't written much. IM SO SORRY. I WISH I COULD JUST QUIT SCHOOL AND WRITE FOR YOU GUYS. IM SO SORRY._**

**_~ /upset/ Nova_**


End file.
